Intoxicated
by jasperismydarlin
Summary: Playing with vampires is normally a dangerous business. Playing with Jasper Whitlock is like playing with a guillotine.


**So I was sitting playing some stupid Fashion Wars game on Facebook, and one of the options gave me this sudden bolt of inspiration. Review, please, and tell me if you'd like this continued – I have a little more inspiration left!**

**As always, SM owns Twilight – not me. /sad**

My heart was racing as the bouncer at the head of the line looked my friends and I up and down, nodded, and lifted the red rope for us to pass by.

Rosalie, my beautiful blonde model of a best friend, led the way into the club, ignoring the jeers and protests from the line that we had just bypassed. She had that "fuck off, I'm fabulous" aura that emanated from her at all times. Her body undulated around the crowds of people already inside – it was as if she flowed towards the bar. Men's heads turned to stare after her, not that she paid them any attention at all.

People stared at Alice, my pixie sized best friend, too. Her short black hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin in the most fascinating way. Her eyes, so alert, took everything around her in while never actually leaving the focus of the bar. Despite her size, people noticed Alice. She was unstoppable.

And I, was just me. Nothing special. Nothing spectacular. I was incredibly plain, but loved my best friends and was definitely in for the ride.

Tonight we were attending the opening of the new vampire club – this craze sweeping the entertainment industry was amazing. That book series, the movie based on the books, it was creeping into television. And now some genius had decided to cash in on the fad and open a vampire themed nightclub.

Alice had been enthusiastic. "You should read those books, Bella. They're gripping, that's for sure. Vampires are the latest thing! We should definitely be going." Alice worked in publicity – she was much sought after by celebrities, so they could pay her big bucks to keep the public relating to them. It was her business to keep up with these fads.

Rosalie had been noncommittal. "I'll go if there's hot guys and free champagne." Alice had looked at her pointedly. Alice was Rosalie's publicist, and Rosalie was beginning to score some great jobs as a model. Rosalie had groaned. "Oh, I suppose, if that is what you think is best! If more people will notice me in some newspaper's social pages, then why not."

So here we were. Rosalie had snagged three glasses of champagne from the bar, and passed us each one. She held hers up. "_Salute_, girls. Here's to finding some winners tonight!"

We toasted, and almost immediately a big guy came over to try and woo Rosalie. Alice saw a colleague and danced over to say hello. Which left me at the bar, on my own.

I tilted my champagne glass to my lips and swallowed the rest in one go. _May as well get the most of the free champers._

I grabbed another glass and turned to survey the room. The interior of the club was decked out with the stereotypical vampire props – coffins, cobwebs. Actors in cages played defenceless humans to be sacrificed. All the club's staff – the ones behind the bar, the ones circling the room checking on the needs of patrons – were the vampires, with false fangs and capes, and white makeup to turn them pale. A few had fake blood dripping from the corners of their mouths.

_Not bad. But in six months this place will be dead. Who would do a place up like this? It will only be popular for as long as this phase lasts_, I mused in my mind. I took another large swallow of my drink and turned back to find my friends.

I couldn't see Alice. Rosalie and the big guy were dancing, very close to each other. I smiled a little. _That's fast, even for Rose_. Then I could feel someone behind me, very close, and I became very still.

Someone was bending their head low, to my neck. My knees shook and I could feel shivers running all over my body. I felt a rubbery scrape along my neck. My lips were trembling.

Then the sensation disappeared, and I whirled around. A man_ the most gorgeous man I've ever seen_ stood before me, his _gold? How strange, and yet, how stunningly beautiful_ eyes sparkling in humour, and his blonde curls falling into those gorgeous eyes. He was wearing a black shirt, unbuttoned to reveal just enough of his luminous chest, and a black cape with red lining. He grinned at me, revealing his rubbery fangs. He pulled them out to speak.

"I'm sorry," _southern accent! _he said, and his scent hit me all of a sudden. What was he _wearing_, that smelt so delicious? "You looked a little bored, so what better way to strike up a conversation than to bite you?"

I laughed, _a little too loud, Bella_ and he joined me, his bell-like sound stunning my ears. "I'm Jasper," he said, extending his hand.

"Bella," I replied, trying not to trip over my own name. I took his hand, and wondered if my own hand felt as cold. _I probably haven't been in the air conditioning as long as this guy_. He twisted my hand and pulled it up to his lips, brushing it softly. He released my hand.

"It's a pleasure, ma'am."

I grabbed a thought, any thought, to give me something to say to this god of a man. "I didn't realise that vampires had such good manners."

He smirked. "Oh yes. It is only polite to ask your meal to forgive you first."

I laughed again, trying to control the volume. The champagne was beginning to hit my head, along with that intoxicating scent of his. He stepped back, and held out his hand. "Would you care to dance?"

I glanced around for other vampires dancing with guests. "Won't you get fired for not taking care of other guests? I don't want you to lose your job."

He shrugged. "The boss said make the patrons happy." He tilted his head to the side. "Would this make you happy?" A strangely dark smile played at the corner of his mouth.

I swallowed hard. "Yes, but I'm not the best dancer."

He winked, and beckoned with his hand. "Never mind that."

I took his hand, and he led me out onto the dance floor. I saw a glimpse of Rosalie, and a whirl of dozens of other people, before Jasper stopped, and pulled me closer to him.

My arms automatically circled his neck, and his hands rested on my hips. As he moved me to the song, I felt his hands pulling my closer, pressing all of his body against mine.

His mouth grazed my neck, up to my ear. "Bella, darlin'… from the moment I saw you, you pulled me in. There's something about you…"

And then, he buried his face into my neck, and inhaled deeply.

I stayed close to him, letting him turn us to the music. "Oh God, Jasper, you definitely know how to charm a girl."

He moved up against me, and I felt myself grow wet. "How about we get outta here."

I didn't even think about his work. I didn't think about Rose and Alice, somewhere in the crowd. All I thought about was staying with this man. _Jasper_.

So I let him lead me out of the club.

He kept his arm around me, pulling me into his side, as he walked us through the back storage area of the building. I felt breathless. The whirlwind of alcohol, dancing, the gorgeous man with me and his incredible smell was making me think incoherently. My mind wondered briefly if my drink had been spiked.

Jasper opened a door that was hidden in the dark wall, and pulled me out into the alley beside the club. I lost my balance, in the giddiness, and felt his cold hands wrap around my waist, helping me keep upright. He brought me over to the wall, and pushed me gently up against it.

One of my hands reached out, and I watched it as it caressed a strand of blonde hair, before pushing it back out of Jasper's amazing eyes. "Your eyes," I said, trying to put my thoughts into a sentence that wouldn't sound completely smashed. "They are so…"

I paused, and Jasper laughed. "Gold," I finally whispered.

He smiled at me, his fingers brushing against my hip. "Bella, you exquisite creature," he breathed, and I nearly fell over when his scent hit me again.

My hand drifted down from his hair to his lips, and I couldn't stop myself from staring. _Bella, you idiot, don't stare!_ But Jasper was definitely staring at my lips too, and so I boldly _so drunk Bella_ moved up to kiss him.

It was nothing short of astonishing.

My lips zinged with electricity, I could feel it travelling between us in our kiss. My hands pulled the back of his head closer, clutching at his hair. My body pressed as close to him as possible, and I could feel his excitement. His mouth moved frenziedly with mine. His hands were everywhere, caressing my cheek, moving down my neck, to hold my waist incredibly tightly…

I ripped myself away to take a breath, and Jasper leaned forward to whisper in my ear again. "I crave you, Bella."

My breath rose sharply, and I felt myself blushing. Jasper pulled back briefly. I saw his beautiful eyes again.

_Black?_

He bent his head to kiss my neck, but all I felt was the brief flutter of his lips against my skin, where he had "bitten" me earlier.

And suddenly, he wasn't there. I saw an unbelievably fast blur of black, white and bronze before hearing an earth shattering crash, like thunder. The alley filled with dust. I could hear dogs snarling.

"Jasper?" I called into the dark and dust.

The dust faded, and my vision started to clear. _Oh Bella, you have definitely been drugged._

A young man with the same pale skin and golden eyes was holding Jasper. It almost looked like he was restraining him. The growls I was hearing were coming from both of them.

And Jasper was staring at me with a desperate look on his face, and a hungry look in his black eyes.


End file.
